Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Pickles Family are Eating) *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats): So, how was the first day of school? *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats): It was fine, I guess. *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers): Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki (GoGoRiki): Sure did. *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers): We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Charlotte Pickles Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Charlotte Pickles Clears her Throat Louder) *Ottoriki (GoGoRiki): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family): Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Ottoriki (GoGoRiki): Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers): Signal him again. *Drew Pickles (Rugrats): Ah, so, Angelica, how was school? *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!): Seriously? *Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers): You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs): For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Productions) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats): School was great, all right? *Beastly (The Care Bears Family): What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats): Angelica, is everything okay? *(Angelica Scoffs) *Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family): Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Ottoriki (GoGoRiki): All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family): No! Not the foot! *Drew Pickles (Rugrats): Angelica, I do not like this new attitude. *Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.): Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Beastly (The Care Bears Family): No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Fryguy Punches Beastly and Hits a Button) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats): What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family): Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Ottoriki (GoGoRiki): Take it to deaf con 2. *Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family): Deaf con 2. *Drew Pickles (Rugrats): I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.): You want a piece of this, Pops? *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats): Yeah, well, well-- *Ottoriki (GoGoRiki): Prepare the foot! *Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family): Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family): Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Drew and Angelica Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Fryguy Screams) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats): Just shut up! *Ottoriki (GoGoRiki): Fire! *Drew Pickles (Rugrats): That's it. Go to your room. *Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family): The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Ottoriki (GoGoRiki): Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Movies... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats): Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats): So, Angelica, how was the first day of school? *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats): Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers): Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki (GoGoRiki): Sure did. *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers): Signal the husband. *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats): (Clear throat) *Ottoriki (GoGoRiki): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family): Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Ottoriki (GoGoRiki): Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): I'm Brave Heart Lion. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Fryguy. *Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.): What? *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Beastly. *Beastly (The Care Bears Family): (Screaming) *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): We're Angelica's emotions. These are Angelica's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): What happened? Bright Heart! *Beastly (The Care Bears Family): She did something to the memory! *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats): Is everything okay? *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats): I dunno. *Beastly (The Care Bears Family): Change it back, Orange Lion! *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): I'm trying! *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): Brave Heart, no! Please! *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Let it go! *Beastly (The Care Bears Family): The core memories! *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): No, no, no, no! *Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.): Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): What do we do now? *Beastly (The Care Bears Family): Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): We have a major problem. *Beastly (The Care Bears Family): Oh, I wish Brave Heart was here. *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Think positive! *Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family): Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Beastly (The Care Bears Family): What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): There are no bears in San Francisco. *Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.): I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Princess Cadence! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Movies) *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): It's broccoli! *Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.): Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra): Who's the birthday girl? *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats): (Yells) *Beastly (The Care Bears Family): Brain freeze! *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Hang on! Angelica, here we come! Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show's Transcripts